Pink Haired Interloper
by DiscordianSamba
Summary: The next time she went on a special date with Mamoru, Usagi would take great care to look out for any telltale signs of a pink haired follower- but for today, she guessed she would put up with her.


**AN** : It must be a blue moon, because here's a rather rare Sailor Moon oneshot from me! I just wanted to write something a bit cute and fluffy between the moon family, really, and that's what this ended up being. I hope everyone enjoys, and maybe leaves a bit of feedback if they could be so kind!

* * *

 **Pink Haired Interloper**

* * *

"Geez, Chibiusa-chan, did you really have to follow us all the way out here?"

It didn't exactly take a genius to figure Tsukino Usagi out- and it was clear as day from her puffed out cheeks that she was pouting. Pouting, and more than a bit ticked off, to be exact. It was this precise combination that caused Chibiusa to grin broadly, placing her hands on her hips and looking rather pleased with herself, all things told.

"That's what you get for sneaking around behind my back and trying to spend time with Mamo-chan without me, Usagi!" Chibiusa almost chirped. "You think I wouldn't notice you having a secret phone conversation with him? Ikuko-mama told me _all about_ your plans to go to the amusement park with him today!"

"That didn't mean you had to follow me here!" Usagi huffed, folding her arms in front of her chest. And to think that she hadn't noticed her at all! Well, granted, her head had been filled with thoughts of her upcoming amusement park date with Mamoru, but _still_! And mama- how dare you betray her like this! "You should just hurry up and go back home already!"

"Now, now, Usako, there's no need for that." Mamoru interjected, flashing his girlfriend a soft smile. "Since she already came out all the way here, we might as well let her come along with us. We can't exactly let a child try and return home on the train by herself."

"She could do it just fine!" Usagi insisted, before heaving a long sigh, casting a long look over towards the interloper. If she insisted any further, Mamoru would probably insist on taking Chibiusa back home himself- and that really _would_ cut into their precious date time! She couldn't have that!

"Fine, fine. I guess since she came out all this way, _following me_ ," and there was a rather sour tone to her words there, one that didn't even so much as make Chibiusa flinch, "...then I guess we really have no choice. But listen up, Chibiusa-chan! This is my special date with Mamo-chan, got it? That means you have to listen properly to what _I_ say!"

"It's going to be my special date with papa now too!" Chibiusa interjected, taking Mamoru's hand, a bright smile crossing her face. "Come on, come on! There's still the bus to the amusement park, right?"

"Hey, wait a second, Chibiusa-chan, Mamo-chan's hand is my-!" Usagi began to protest, before Mamoru simply offered her his other hand, a soft smile on his face. Feeling her cheeks turning slightly red, Usagi meekly accepted it, her protests dying in her throat. Well, this wasn't so bad, she guessed.

"Then, let's go, shall we?" Mamoru asked, glancing down towards the two girls holding both of his hands. "Just so you know, Chibiusa-chan, we'll be heading home before the sun sets. The two of you have school tomorrow, after all. You keep that in mind as well, Usako." Of the two of them, the older girl was the one more likely to forget, after all.

"Eh? We won't get to see the parade?" Chibiusa asked, a deep frown crossing her face.

"It'll be fine, there's one this afternoon too." Mamoru reassured her. "What do you want to ride first when we get there, Chibiusa-chan?"

"Eh? Shouldn't I be the one picking our first ride, Mamo-chan?" Usagi complained, puffing out her cheeks once more. "Why does Chibiusa-chan get to pick first? She wasn't even supposed to be here."

"Now, now. You can pick the next ride after her." Mamoru told her. Well, once they got into the amusement park, and started having fun, Usagi would probably forget that she was ever upset with Chibiusa for following her in the first place. "It doesn't make much difference what order we go on the rides."

"Well, I guess." Frowning a little, mumbling underneath her breath about needing to be a little more observant of her surroundings, she spared a glance over towards Chibiusa. At the bright smile on the girl's face, she felt a hint of one creeping on her own. Well, maybe it wouldn't be so bad. Chibiusa probably just missed her real parents, that was all. Neo Queen Serenity and King Endymion might be loving parents, but they probably weren't able to take Chibiusa out the amusement park themselves like this. If she could use them in lieu of their future selves, maybe she could put up with her interloping for just one day.

Although next time for sure, she would make sure to watch for any telltale signs that she was being followed!

"What's with that creepy look on your face, Usagi?" Chibiusa asked, her words breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Creepy? How rude!" Usagi huffed, turning away from her. "What about my cute, cute face is creepy? Besides, if my face is creepy, what does that make _yours_?"

"Cute. I'm _way_ cuter than you, Usagi!" Chibiusa stated plainly.

"What?! I'll have you know that I'm the cutest one here!" Usagi protested, puffing out her cheeks once more. "You're only the second cutest, at most!"

Mamoru merely heaved a slight sigh, glancing between the two girls again. Well, once they got to the actual amusement park, they would probably forget themselves and just have fun... but the bus ride over there was probably going to be a bit troublesome. Thankfully, he had long since gotten used to playing peacemaker by the sometimes quarrelsome mother and future daughter combination.

Besides, he had seen that look on Usagi's face, and knew that even though she was pretending not to, she had realized full well the same thing that he had. Chibiusa's parents might be the same people as the two of them, but there were things that they couldn't do for her because of their roles. If they could fill those shoes even a little, and give her precious memories to bring home with her to the future, then he could more than put up with a little bit of light hearted bickering.

They might argue with each other, but they never hated each other. At the end of the day, he knew the two of them would be having just as much fun with each other, as they would be with him. His precious girlfriend, and his precious daughter- if not one from the future- their smiling faces were the ones that were the most important to him.

"Come on now, if we keep arguing like this, we'll miss the bus." Mamoru interjected. "Let's go, shall we?"

At his words, the two bickering girls almost instantly changed their tone- their voices chiming loudly together in a bright and cheerful- "Yes!"


End file.
